The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors, and to cover assemblies for the power head and drive shaft housings of such outboard motors. In the past, much expense has been involved in the finishing of the outer surface of the drive shaft housing of outboard motors so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The invention also relates to sealing arrangements for such cover assemblies.
Attention is directed to the constructions shown in the following references:
______________________________________ UNITED STATES PATENTS 2,740,368 Irgens, et al. April 3, 1956 2,911,936 Kiekhaefer November 10, 1959 2,916,007 Kiekhaefer December 8, 1959 3,002,489 Watkins October 3, 1961 3,045,423 Hulsebus July 24, 1962 3,127,866 Mohr April 7, 1964 3,358,668 Post, et al. December 19, 1967 3,599,594 Taipale August 17, 1971 3,750,615 Haft, et al. August 7, 1973 3,773,010 Elingsen November 20, 1973 3,782,321 Ellingsen January 1, 1974 3,934,537 Hall January 27, 1976 3,955,526 Kusche May 11, 1976 4,348,194 Walsh September 7, 1982 4,507,090 Kobayashi, et al. March 26, 1985 4,698,037 Watanabe, et al. October 6, 1987 4,708,673 Dunham, et al. November 24, 1987 4,723,927 Walsh, et al. February 9, 1988 4,800,857 Boda, et al. January 31, 1989 4,867,120 Boda, et al. September 19, 1989 4,979,918 Breckenfeld, et al. December 25, 1990 5,055,074 Westberg, et al. October 8, 1991 5,192,235 Dunham, et al. March 9, 1993 FOREIGN Japanese Patent Application No. 64-11569 ______________________________________